


The End

by daisybrien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisybrien/pseuds/daisybrien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't think it's so bad. (For Levihan Week)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forever

“We should have known it was going to end like this.”

His voice comes out in quiet rasps, blood gurgling in his throat, dribbling through his lips. The sky above him is a blur, blue and white clouds shrouded by dark red and black spots. He can feel the energy in his body leaving him, his vision narrowing, body sinking deeper into the soft earth.

“We always knew it would.”

The words float from her mouth in a pained laugh, breaking off into ragged, hacking coughs. The weakness of her voice pains him, a fist clenching around his heart. The usual life and vibrancy in her tone is gone, her words empty of emotion. Ignoring the searing burn in his shoulder, he moves his hand towards hers, barely hooking their pinky fingers together. 

He turns his head to the right and finds Hange staring back at him, eyes half lidded in her exhaustion, blood dripping from the wounds on her face. Her legs are no more than two bloody stumps, a mess of torn flesh and fabric bleeding red, nourishing the foliage they lie on. She gives him the smallest smile, sincere and comforting and echoing a faint sense of relief. It holds the last of her drive, her liveliness and mischief still present in the last moment of her life. 

“You were fucking awesome out there, Shitty Glasses,” he says, pinky curling farther around hers, their hands cold and clammy as they brush against each other. She closes her eyes, her smile widening as she breathes out a small laugh.

“So were you,” she sighs.

He turns his head back to look up at the sky, birds the size of ants soaring above him. He relishes the smell of the open air, free from the stink of the Walls. Contentment floods through his body, every tense muscle finally relaxing after years of stress and pain, death comforting in the fact that their job is done, they no longer have to struggle anymore.

No titans prowl the forest, the air silent but for the rustling leaves and the twittering of birds. There are no doubts, no fears, no more obligations for either of them to leave behind. There are no tears, no ‘I love you’s, no final declaration of love as Hange’s breath sputters out. There is only the comforting fact that they made it. 

They won.

Levi closes his eyes, waiting for his heart’s turn to putter out and stop beating, remembering the few moments he had that brought light into his life, every conversation with a friend, every successful mission, every moment spent with her. He has no regrets about of not being able to enjoy what little of his life he had, about spending so little time with Hange. He only lies there, breathing his last breath in a sigh of relief, their bodies left to rot in the earth side by side.

He doesn't think it's so bad. He'll get to be with her forever, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Come get your cliche death scenes here


End file.
